


Not Such a Bad Thing to Be

by analog08



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/pseuds/analog08
Summary: Link shows Rhett how thankful he is for the assisted walk home after Jake's party.





	Not Such a Bad Thing to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194016) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> RandL or anyone involved if ur reading this ...... im sorry jnfbgjnf
> 
> If you haven't read [Tethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194016/chapters/45628798) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty/works), 1. do it because it's good and 2. do it because it's necessary to understand this.
> 
> like my TMOY fic, I wrote this while Mike was writing Tethered, so it's not really canon—just canon-adjacent. 
> 
> here's some fluff to fix everyone after the last chapter
> 
> also the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvIGgN-McsY) which isn't tet, but Is
> 
> _“Your love was foreign to me_
> 
> _It made me think maybe_
> 
> _Human's not such a bad thing to be”_

Link doesn’t know why he feels so brave, but when he looks over to his hammock and sees Rhett lounging, scrolling through his hellphone, a burst of confidence comes over him. 

“Rhett…” he calls quietly, knowing his tether is already listening.

“Mmm?” Rhett hums back, not bothering to look up from the screen.

“You wanna c’mere?”

His demon’s eyes snap up to meet his and Link can feel the energy in the room shift. Whether it’s Rhett’s doing or his inquiry’s, he isn’t sure.

“What do you mean?” Rhett locks his phone and lays it on his chest—finally giving his master his full attention.

“You liked when I pet your cheek the other day, didn’t you?” Rhett’s eyes darken, but he doesn’t object. “Come lay with me. You can use your phone, still, if you want.”

Rhett doesn’t respond, just stares at Link with his eyebrows furrowed. He almost looks angry, but the atmosphere hasn’t changed that noticeably, so Link doesn’t fret. He knows that it was a shot in the dark—a demon wanting affection was a bit of a contradiction in itself, but then again, what kind of demon likes getting praise?

Half a minute passes with Link looking up at Rhett curiously and Rhett glaring back with an unreadable expression.

“Alright, guess that’s a ‘no,’ then,” Link says dryly, closing his eyes and tucking his arms beneath his head in a position that he prays conveys utter confidence. “‘Night.”

Still, Rhett says nothing, but a few more seconds pass and Link hears a metal creak. The sound is now familiar to him—Rhett’s leaving the hammock. He doesn’t open his eyes out of principle until he can sense Rhett looming over him.

When he finally glances up, he sees his demon near the foot of the bed like a dog too nervous to climb on its owner’s furniture.

“Move over, bozo.”

“This bed ain’t gonna fit us both no matter what,” Link frees an arm to tap his chest twice, “Come on.”

His demon shifts his weight onto his other foot—nervously?—before sighing hard. “I’m heavy.”

“So don’t be heavy. Halve it.” 

It takes another ten-second staredown before Rhett relents. He takes slow, careful steps around the corner of Link’s bed before stopping awkwardly beside him.

Link moves his other arm from under his head and holds both up, beckoning Rhett to close the distance. He sighs again, dramatically, before he begins to lay down. His right hand comes to rest on the side of Link’s chest, and as he slowly lowers himself on top of Link, Link rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around his demon and pulling him close.

“Scoot down a little so I can hold ya.”

He thinks he hears Rhett grumble something sarcastic under his breath, but Rhett obliges nonetheless. When they finally get settled in, Rhett’s ear is pressed tight against Link’s chest, just over his heart. Link’s left arm wraps around his demon’s back protectively while his other hand comes up and lightly stills on Rhett’s head.

The noises are immediate and much more intense as they vibrate through Link’s ribcage. He hasn’t even moved yet and Rhett’s purring like a cat at the affection. Link cards his fingers through Rhett’s hair and sees his demon’s eyes close blissfully. 

“Thank you for helping me at the party, Rhett. I know it must’ve been insufferable bringing me home like that. I appreciate it.” 

When Rhett speaks, his voice is muffled against Link’s shirt. “‘S my job, bo.”

“Doesn’t make me appreciate it any less.” His hand reaches farther down, thumb rubbing against his demon’s thick eyebrow. The tension in Rhett’s forehead melts immediately and he heaves out a long sigh—this time from contentment rather than annoyance. “Can you sleep?”

“If I want to.”

“Do you want to?”

Rhett’s quiet for a moment. “I don’t know. How do humans know if they want to sleep?”

Link hums thoughtfully, hand coming to rest in Rhett’s hair—pulling it back as he runs through it. “Are you relaxed?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then I think you want to sleep, V.”

At that, his demon lifts his head off Link’s chest to look at him incredulously. “What did you call me?” 

Link’s cheeks heat up and he’s sure Rhett can sense his pulse quickening. “V. Vaz’gorhett. You give me nicknames all the time.” His demon keeps staring at him and he gets self-conscious. “Shut up,” he murmurs, no heat behind his words.

Rhett smirks before resting his head back on Link’s chest. “I’m a bad influence on you, pumpkin. Pickin’ up my habits.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep,” Link mutters, hand continuing its motions through Rhett’s hair.

He doesn’t protest, just reaches up to lay a hand flat on the side of Link’s neck. “‘Kay,” he grumbles, purring low at Link’s attention. Rhett’s eyes close and Link instinctively cranes his neck to kiss the top of his demon’s head.

“Good boy.”

Link anticipates a snarky response—Rhett declaring that he’s more ‘man’ than Link could ever be, lifetimes of experience Link could never achieve in his one—but Rhett only hums and nuzzles further into his chest.


End file.
